memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: Voyager. will be listed herein.}} VOY Season 1 ''Intrepid''-class The original studio model was designed by series production designer Richard D. James and senior illustrator Rick Sternbach. The photographic miniature was built by Tony Meininger and photographed under the supervision of visual effects producer Dan Curry. A CGI model of the ship were also used for some computer-generated visual effects by Santa Barbara Studios, Digital Muse, and Foundation Imaging. The model appeared in as the . For further details, see ''Intrepid''-class Caretaker's array * No information yet Kazon fighter ]] * No information yet Kazon carrier vessel * See main article: Kazon carrier vessel Kazon raider ]] * See main article: Kazon carrier vessel VOY Season 2 Repto-humanoid vessel This CGI model and its various modifications made a total of four appearances on Star Trek: Voyager. File:Repto-humanoid vessel.jpg|Repto-humanoid vessel File:Vidiian ship, Deadlock.jpg|Vidiian starship File:Dralian vessel.jpg|Dralian vessel File:Nygean prison ship.jpg|Nygean prison ship * Additional sources: Cardassian ATR-4107 * See main article: Cardassian ATR-4107 Rakosan fighter * No information yet VOY Season 3 Akritirian patrol ship Originally designed for use in Star Trek: Voyager, where it had several appearances as different ships, and later used in Star Trek: Enterprise. File:Akritirian patrol ship.jpg|Akritirian patrol ship File:Ba'neth starship.jpg|Ba'neth starship File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Starting Line.jpg|Unidentified ship (closest to camera) File:Lokirrim patrol ship.jpg|Lokirrim patrol ship File:Lokirrim warship.jpg|Lokirrim warship File:Ledosian patrol ship.jpg|Ledosian patrol ship File:Kriosian battlecruiser.jpg|Kriosian battle cruiser Krenim warship ]] * No information yet Voth research vessel * No information yet VOY Season 4 Krenim patrol ship ]] * No information yet. Krenim weapon ship ]] * No information yet. Mawasi cruiser * No information yet Nihydron warship * No information yet VOY Season 5 Devore warship As a new design, the Devore warship made its first appearance in . The CGI model http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2010/03/28/devore-warship-and-a-host-of-others/ was designed and built at Foundation Imaging by Brandon MacDougall who commented, "The Devore ship was one Mojo asked me to design and model for Voyager season 5 episode "Counterpoint" I made some quick pen and ink designs on paper, Dan Curry'' and David L''ivingston'' liked the direction and the rest was history. It was hard to make up my mind what way it would fly and I not sure even Mojo did know. Some of the cool things you do not see is a shuttle bay with yellow internal lighting and hydraulics doors."http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2010/03/28/devore-warship-and-a-host-of-others/#comment-24744 In later appearances, the model was scaled down to represent several smaller vessels of various alien races. It would otherwise unmodified, re-appear as a derelict in Abaddon's Repository of Lost Treasures ( ), as one of the contestants in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, where it would, true to McDougall's comment, fly backwards ( ), as a stranded alien vessel in and finally as a Sphere Builder vessel, type 1 as part of the battle seen in . File:Devore ship.jpg|Devore warship File:Abaddon's derelict 4.jpg|Derelict #4 File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Starting Line.jpg|Contestant in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, 2nd from the right File:Valen's ship damaged.jpg|Stranded alien vessel File:Sphere Builder vessel, type 1.jpg|Sphere Builder vessel, type 1 Qatai's shuttle For information on this design, see . File:Qatai's shuttle, fore.jpg|Qatai's shuttle File:Abaddon's ship pieces 2.jpg|Ship component #2 File:Unnamed alien vessel attacking the Delta Flyer in a Borg debris field.jpg|Unknown starship File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Start Signal.jpg|Unknown starship (right center) File:Qatai's shuttle as unknown ship at Ledosian spaceport, Natural law.jpg|Unknown starship File:Nacona's vessel taking up position against the USS Voyager in an asteroid field.jpg|Nocona's vessel File:Unnamed starship landing on Rigel X.jpg|Unknown starship File:Xantoras evacuation transport 1.jpg|Xantoras evacuation transports File:Yridian shuttle, Twilight.jpg|Yridian shuttle Chaotic space hulk * ''No information yet File:Chaotic space hulk.jpg|Chaotic space hulk File:Chaotic space hulk as unknown ship at Ledosian spaceport, Natural law.jpg|Unknown starship File:Romulan drone ship (quarter).jpg|Romulan drone-ship Hazari vessel This CGI model was originally created for use in Star Trek: Voyager. File:Hazari vessel.jpg|Hazari vessel File:Nygean starship.jpg|Nygean starship File:RigelianScoutship.jpg|Rigelian scout ship Hazari shuttle This CGI model first appearing in Star Trek: Voyager. A new CGI model of a similar design later appeared as Goroth's starship in Star Trek: Enterprise. File:Hazari shuttle.jpg|Hazari shuttle File:Wysanti ship imperfection.jpg|Wysanti starship File:Aksani starship.jpg|Aksani vessel Nova class * See main article: Nova class VOY Season 6 Alice CGI model. Hierarchy assault class 's design sketches]] On the origin of the Hierarchy Rick Sternbach commented,"I vaguely recall the script saying it was an "alien ship bristling with antennae," since the crew were engaged in massive surveillance operations of everything around them. The two sketches I turned in were pretty different from most other things we'd seen before, maybe the first one more than the second one. Where the design went after that was (...) between Brandon and our VFX guru Dan Curry."http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/18/hierarchy-ship-voyager/#comment-14294 Starting from some of the details of the two sketches Dan Curry and Brandon MacDougall refined the design further at Foundation Imaging into the final design as it finally appeared in and as a CGI model rendered in . File:Hierarchy surveillance ship.jpg|''Assault class'' File:Assault class hierarchy The Void.jpg|''Assault class'' File:Hierarchy survey vessel (rerendered).jpg|''Hierarchy survey vessel'' For the seventh season appearance of the Hierarchy in , MacDougall altered the forward hull of the ship, by cutting down the number and changing the shape of the portholes and elongating the forward hull, for the ship to become the Hierarchy survey vessel.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/18/hierarchy-ship-voyager/ The aft section remained largely unchanged. Out of courtesy, MacDougall re-rendered the original configuration for Doug Drexler's blog. MIDAS array This CGI model was designed by Rick Sternbach and created as the MIDAS array in . It was later reused as the Yosemite 3 research station in . Delta Flyer escape pod * See main article: Delta Flyer escape pod Borg tactical cube .]] * See main article: Borg tactical cube Category:Star Trek